Harry Potter and the Pureblood Princess
by MiraObMalfoy
Summary: These are dangerous times for Harry as he begins a dangerous journey.  With a killer after him and a new girl in school who people are calling the "Pureblood Princess" things are beginning to change.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**...

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K Rowlings not ME! I only own Mira! :D**

**Rating: T for now...**

This story is part of a saga that I am going to write. It has to do with books 3-7 well kinda. I will follow books 3 and 4 but 5, 6, and 7 I have something different for those. This first story does deal with book 3 but it's going to be told from Mira Black's third person POV but I promise this is still Harry Potter and there are no Mary-Sue characters here! Although later I will change certain things but nothing to worry about right now... There is going to be a romance BUT not between Harry and Mira... She's going to be with someone else. I want to know who you guys want Harry, Hermione, and Ron with... The only person off limits to be with someone is Draco Malfoy as I am going to do something special with him because I love him... Tom is only 2 years younger than me in RL! LOL!

I hope you guys like this story... I hope it's different...

* * *

It was as though the world dropped completely around her. She felt her heart thumping loudly in her ears and her face flushed a deep scarlet red. Why was she feeling this way? It wasn't right, it wasn't the time or place… yet here she was falling in love… with someone she hated.

_2 Years Earlier_

The warm California sun beat down on her as she lay out by the pool. It was almost the end of summer leading into her almost 13 years of life. Her tanned skin was bronze against the white chair she was sitting in. The music beside her played softly as she hummed along beautifully with it. She took a long drink of her lemonade and placed it back next to her. The exquisite pool laid before her in an aquamarine hue, tempting her to jump in but she fought the temptation. She fixed her green swimsuit and pulled it a bit higher over her developed curves. She noticed the owl out of the corner of her eyes and sighed as she recognized the beautiful spotted black and white owl from her school. Delivering her final grades she was sure. Her parents would be proud as usual.

"Mira honey can you come inside please?" her mother asked as Mira rolled her eyes. She stood quickly and tied her robe tightly around her. She slid her perfectly pedicured feet into her flip-flops and walked inside her parent's expansive house. She pulled her sunglasses over her chocolate brown hair revealing a pair of beautiful hazel brown eyes. She looked nothing like her parent's. They looked at her cautiously then at each other with a worried expression.

"Ok what's up? You two are really starting to freak me out." Mira said as she bit her bottom lip softly in worry.

"Sweetie, this letter came for you… it's from England… from Hogwarts more specifically." Her father said as he handed Mira the letter with a shaky hand. Mira took it gently and examined it slowly running her fingers over the parchment, stopping on the glossy surface of the wax that held the letter closed, 'Magnificent' she thought as she opened it slowly. The parchment felt soft in her small hands as she held it delicately.

_Dear Miss Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your time has come to attend Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

Mira knew what it meant and so did her adoptive parents. It meant she was to return after almost 12 years to the country of her birth, to England. It meant her father Sirius Black had finally escaped from Azkaban. It was time for her to take her place among the other "purebloods." She knew this was the last summer she was going to see the people who had taken care of her and had protected her these past 12 years. Mira hugged them both tightly.

"We have 2 weeks before I have to leave. We'll make the best out of it." Mira said as tears fell from her eyes.

Two weeks went by in a flash of shopping and family bonding. Mira had enjoyed it greatly but at the same time it was bitter sweet. It was her birthday, August 28th had always been a great day of celebration but today was the last day in her home. Her mother had helped her pack her various trunks for her journey across seas. Her tiny owl, Magnus, slept quietly in his cage. He was such a sweet tiny thing; his chocolate brown feathers matched the chocolate brown tresses of his owner. Mira looked at the clock; it was 8am in California which meant 5pm in England. Her godfather would be here soon to retrieve her; he was going to _Obliviate_ her adopted parents. They knew already, her room had already been turned into a guest room. Her father had sadly removed every trace of Mira out of their home.

Mira looked over at Henry and Elnora Antares with affection. She felt a prickle on the small piece of her scalp near her left ear and rubbed it gently. She touched her small scar and exhaled deeply as she heard a loud pop next to her in the living room. A shaggy, yet sweet faced man stood before Mira with a soft smile and happy expression on his face. Mira ran towards him, arms outstretched as he embraced her lovingly. He breathed her scent in and pulled back to study her face. She was maturing into a beautiful young lady, he could see it in her face; it had lost its baby fat and her cheek bones were becoming predominant.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." He said in his English accent. Mira smiled as he pulled out a small gift and handed it to her placing a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"Thank you Uncle Remus." Mira said with a brilliant smile as she opened the small gift. It was a small locket shaped like a heart. She noticed the engraving.

"_Forever near Your Heart"_

Mira opened it slowly and saw the enchanted picture of her as a baby being held by none other than her real mother. Her mother's smiling face waving Mira's little hand at the camera then waving her own and blowing a kiss with it. Tears came to her eyes as Mira looked down upon the young woman with sorrow. Remus engulfed her in a hug.

"You look so much like her." Remus said as Mira wiped her tears and beamed.

"I'm ready." Mira said as she pulled away and looked at Henry and Elnora Antares with love and admiration. She ran to them and kissed them both.

"Grab Magnus and go into the foyer sweetie." Henry said with a soft smile.

"We don't want you to see this." Elnora whispered as tears ran down her cheek.

They stood back and closed their eyes as tears rolled down both their faces. Mira turned away, she didn't want to remember them like that.

"_Obliviate_." Remus said quickly and softly as Mira walked to where her trunks were just outside the room they were in. Remus walked quickly behind her and shrank her trunks quickly and put them in his pocket. Mira held Magnus' cage and took hold of Remus' arm. There was a loud pop and Mira felt the pull.

Henry and Elnora walked around the corner and looked around.

"What was that?" Elnora asked wide eyed.

"I have no idea… Let's move to Hawaii!" Henry said as Elnora jumped up and down in girlish glee.


	2. Close My Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own HP… if I did well I guess I would be a Pureblood Princess! :D I don't own any MUSIC that I use in this story or series at ALL!

A/N: I would like to start out with that even though this story of the series takes place in the third year you already know what happens because it follows the book closely except adding Mira to the mix…. Even though Mira was born in England she is American and thus doesn't really understand British slang so they might not understand her California slang and since I am from Northern California our slang is different than Southern California's slang so just try to remember that I am writing Mira as though she were me BUT not me because she is 13 and I am 26… LOL… Also the dates have been changed… Instead of it being 1993 it'll be 2003 just to bring it up to date on my part… Also for further reference Mira plays piano and guitar (acoustic and electric) these 2 instruments are important in how this story is because they are muggle instruments in a sense but yet can be used by the Wizarding community. Mira's fashion will be a bit different then those of English fashion because she was raised in California and so her pop culture is a bit different… So with that said onto our show and as always R & R!

* * *

* * *

Mira woke early and stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom in her home in London. It was bought by Henry and Elnora years ago but never used. They had put it under Mira's name preparing for this time when she would leave them forever. It was in her real name of Black and was entrusted to her through Gringotts where her vaults were. She had 3 different accounts, under 3 different names for security purposes. She, nor her children, nor their children, nor their children… ECT… had to work… ever. She was after all a "Pureblood", an aristocratic blue-blood of the wizarding society and at that thought she shuddered, for she knew far too well what that meant now that she was here in England. At her old school she didn't have to worry about any of that, she had been sheltered from such things. She had gone to the Whirlwind Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry which was not divided into houses like those at Hogwarts.

She thought about houses that would suit her… Hufflepuff was an obvious no for many reasons. Ravenclaw would suit her well and so would Slytherin where her family had always been in. Gryffindor had been in her family as well but could she live up to that? She was brave but she was also a hard worker, intelligent and creative, ambitious and a pureblood… she had elements from the three houses she could do well in.

Mira sighed and stretched getting out of bed; it was time to get ready for her day… She showered quickly and looked through her large closet to find something to wear. She had so many clothes to choose from but wasn't quite sure still of what to wear. She sat at her vanity and began her make-up routine which was simple and light; she was after all only 13 years old. She looked at her hair and pictured what she wanted to do with it… 'Maybe soft curls would look good today.' She thought as she ran her fingers through her long hair.

"Willow!" Mira called sweetly as her tiny house elf appeared. Willow was the same house elf she had since she was 4 years old, a present from her godfather, Remus. Willow looked after Mira very well like she was supposed to but Willow had always gone above and beyond her house elf duties to look after Mira. Willow smiled at her young mistress with her wide green eyes sparkling of fondness and devotion.

"My young miss called?" Willow squeaked in her cute little voice. Mira always made sure Willow looked cute and even though Mira had given her new clothes all the time meaning Willow was free; Willow would never leave Mira's side. Mira always referred to Willow as her best friend and would not ever allow her to be treated poorly as she had heard about other house elves being treated.

"Can you please do my hair? Please, please, please Willow?" Mira pouted as Willow smiled broadly at Mira.

"Willow of course wills my young Miss. Willow enjoys doing such things for her young Missy!" Willow said as she used her magic to fix Mira's beautiful hair.

"Wills, I'm nervous to start school next week. For the last 12 years I've lived in the states. I mean I'm a total California girl! What am I supposed to do without sun, without a beach, without… a… mall?" Mira groaned as Willow finished her hair and giggled.

"Willow thinks that my young missy will be fines. Missy will make lots of friends! Missy must be carefuls though with a killer on the loose." Willow said as Mira hugged her little body tightly.

"I'm glad you'll be wherever I am. Not sure what I I'd do without you." Mira said as she kissed the tops of Willow's small head. There was a knock on the door and Mira knew it was Remus.

"Mira, you have to leave in 10 minutes. Are you almost ready sweetheart?" Remus asked through the door.

"Be down in 5 minutes I promise!" Mira yelled through the door as she heard him say a quick 'alright' and walk away. Mira turned around and saw that Willow had laid out the perfect outfit across her large bed. She dressed quickly and put on her ballet flats. She looked in the mirror and noticed how much her looks were changing. Her real mother had been beautiful and by the looks of things she was heading down that path as well. She was filling out quite nicely. Mira pulled her cloak on and descended the stairs quickly. Remus was standing in the foyer waiting patiently.

"Where's my stuff?" Mira asked.

"Willow took them already." Remus responded indifferently as Mira nodded her head.

"I'm nervous." Mira said as she breathed deeply looking up at her godfather. He smiled down at her.

"Don't be. You are now to act your part. Remember I was not appointed your guardian. Your Aunt and Uncle were." Remus said as Mira looked confused; she didn't remember ever being told any of this.

"Wait… what? You never told me any of this!" Mira yelled as Remus put his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her. Her hazel eyes didn't glare instead they looked hurt.

"Mira, what I'm about to tell you is top secret, but Professor Dumbledore wants you to know, for it is imperative to your survival." Remus began as he explained everything to Mira. She was vastly mature for her age and took what was told to her very well.

"So that's why I learned those things from a very young age?" Mira asked as she finally understood the reasons for how certain things were in her life.

"Yes to prepare you for all of this Mira. You must understand that your Uncle and god-brother think differently than you. Your godmother was put in a bad position but she is still a good person." Remus finished as they heard a small pop outside then a knock on the door. Mira was nervous for the millionth time it seemed; she didn't even know who her godmother was. So that must've been where Willow took her things.

Remus opened the door and a stunning witch in her early 30's walked through the door. Her Uncle Remus looked old for his age but she looked young for her age which Mira guess was around 32, the same age her mother would've been. Her beautiful silver blonde hair was elegantly pinned up and a dark green fascinator hat was placed perfectly on her elegant head. Her dark green cloak hung over her; as she pulled it off she revealed an elegant, aristocratic skirt suit. Mira immediately recognized it as the newest Witch Weekly Paris fashion… Pureblood aristocracy at it's finest.

"It's been a very long time Remus." The beautiful witch said softly as Remus shut the door behind her.

"Yes, it has. Many things have changed." Remus said as she nodded her head curtly still holding her head high. Mira noticed the tension between the two adults; she didn't understand it yet but she was determined to. The beautiful witch looked at Mira and smiled at her lovingly, her teeth as beautiful as her face. Mira just looked at her in an unsure manner, and then looked over at her godfather. The woman shifted uncertainly, but kept her head held high.

"She has no idea who I am Remus, does she?" she asked as Remus shook his head.

"She doesn't remember you, how could she? She hasn't been in England for 12 years." Remus said as the woman moved closer to Mira, her face softening and her disposition changing.

"Mira, I'm your godmother… Narcissa Black-Malfoy. Your mother was my best friend and we were in Ravenclaw together. I'm also your father's first cousin." Narcissa said with a small smile. Mira smiled at the woman in front of her and walked tentatively forward. Narcissa smiled and pulled the 13 year old into a tight embrace. Mira felt warm in her godmother's embrace and she felt loved.

"Hello Aunt Narcissa." Mira whispered and stepped back with a broad smile on her face.

"Narcissa can I speak with you privately for a moment?" Remus asked as Narcissa nodded curtly but still smiled at Mira. Mira excused herself and walked into the parlor where her music instruments were. She loved music, it was her life. She was taking her acoustic guitar with her because a piano would be too large to put anywhere. Mira could hear them arguing but she sat at the piano and touched the keys lovingly. She began to play slowly, humming words that came to her head.

It was a soft melody at first but picked up a bit and she began to croon a lovely ballad she had been working on and felt the ending that moment.

I was wayward child  
With the weight of the world  
That I held deep inside  
Life was a winding road  
And I learned many things  
Little ones shouldn't know

[Chorus:]  
But I closed my eyes  
Steadied my feet on the ground  
Raised my head to the sky  
And though time's rolled by  
Still feel like a child  
As I look at the moon  
Maybe I grew up  
A little too soon

Funny how one can learn  
To grow numb to the madness  
And block it away  
I left the worst unsaid  
Let it all dissipate  
And I try to forget

But I closed my eyes  
Steadied my feet on the ground  
Raised my head to the sky  
And though time's rolled by  
Still feel like a child  
As I look at the moon  
Maybe I grew up  
A little too soon

Nearing the edge  
Obvious I almost  
Fell right over  
A part of me  
Will never be quite able  
To feel stable  
That woman-child falling inside  
Was on the verge of fading  
Thankfully I  
Woke up in time

Guardian angel I  
Sail away on an ocean  
With you by my side  
Orange clouds roll by  
They burn into your image  
And you're still alive  
(You're always alive)

But I closed my eyes  
Steadied my feet on the ground  
Raised my head to the sky  
And though time's rolled by  
Still feel like a child  
As I look at the moon  
Maybe I grew up  
A little too soon

She finished the final note and heard clapping behind her. Mira turned around quickly and she blushed a deep fierce red.

"That was absolutely beautiful Mira. You'll have a piano put into your room at the Manor." Narcissa said with a clap and a large smile.

"Mira it's time for you to leave but I must speak to you about something important… privately." Remus said as Narcissa pulled her cloak on and walked outside to wait for Mira.

"What's up?" Mira asked as he looked at her seriously.

"Mira, remember what I told you before but you need to know that your Uncle was a death eater. Before he was a death eater though he was a friend… a very close friend to us. I want you to work your way into his heart. You're just like your mother; you'd have that effect on anyone. Remus said as Mira shook her head in disbelief. She was against anything the death eaters had stood for. She was brought up very liberally and she now realized why they had sent her away. Why they had brought her back now, finally.

"Uncle Remus… does she know? I mean does she know what I was brought back to England for?"Mira asked as Remus nodded his head.

"It was her idea sweetheart. Now, remember that you choose to come back to England for a better education. Mira, you must what you were raised to do… you must remember no matter what Narcissa Malfoy will protect her family… you are a part of that family now and Lucius holds to that as well." Remus said as he kissed the top of her head. She hugged him hard not wanting to let go; he had been the only real family she had known. Mira put her cloak on and hugged her Uncle one last time.

"I'm ready Aunt Narcissa." Mira said as she stepped next to the waiting witch. Remus stood at the door tentatively and Narcissa smiled at him.

"I promise to protect her like she was my own Remus. That's what godparents do after all." Narcissa said softly with a strange gleam in her eye.

"Goodbye Uncle Remus!" Mira waved as she felt the familiar pull behind her navel and everything went black.


End file.
